Cuando sea grande
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: "¿Recuerdas lo que serías cuando fueras grande, Makoto?" preguntó Sousuke y en un principio le costó recordarlo. De hecho, tras hacer un poco de memoria, le dio gusto saber que su deseo se había vuelto realidad sin siquiera notarlo.


_Traigo un oneshot que me pidieron hace tiempo en ask. Poco a poco cumplo y pues también me dieron ganas de SouMako +18 con el típico toque romántico de cada historia. __**Lo que está en cursiva son recuerdos del pasado. La letra 'normal' es en el presente'.**__ Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuando sea grande<em>**

_[SouMako]_

_De pequeños todos tenemos sueños. Nagisa soñaba con ser un astronauta y volar con alienígenas mientras que Haruka quería ser un tritón, aunque todos se rieran de él. Ese día que discutían tras salir de una competencia de natación, charlaban del futuro y sus metas. Rin alzó los brazos al aire y dijo muy seguro de sí mismo._

_—¡Yo seré policía! —empezó a reír y se detuvo al sentir el brazo de Sousuke rodearle con una risa similar._

_—No, yo seré policía —y así ambos empezaron a discutir incesantes como siempre hasta que el pelirrojo miró a aquel ojiverde que se había quedado callado todo el rato._

_—Y tú, Makoto ¿Qué serás cuando crezcas? —el pequeño apretó un poco los labios y miró al moreno que seguía sosteniendo a Rin por el ajetreo de la pelea. Entonces, miró sus propias manos jugueteando con ellas y emitió._

_—Seré bombero —dijo Makoto. Nagisa se sorprendió y se puso frente a él felicitándolo pues los bomberos eran geniales y heroicos. Fue una charla divertida sobre el futuro, una que se extendió hasta que cada quien partió a casa._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Lo recuerdas?...—dijo el azabache sonriendo con malicia, susurrando peligroso a la oreja de un castaño al que tenía sometido bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos entrelazadas a las de él, su cuerpo fornido imponiendo presión sobre el del otro que era similar. Calidez, fricción, perlas de sudor suaves que eran ilógicas en un día tan frio como ese — ¿Recuerdas lo que serías cuando fueras grande, Makoto?

—Mgh…—se quejó ante el rose del otro. Aun vistiendo únicamente los boxers podía sentir claramente la erección altiva del otro buscar espacio en un lugar que no había sido fabricado para ello, ¿O si?. Makoto apretó la tela de las cobijas con sus manos libres y avergonzado hundió el rostro en la almohada.

—Dime Makoto ¿Qué querias ser de grande? —dijo separándose un poco de él, al menos el pecho, pero aquella parte baja seguía pegándole insistente al trasero arrebatándole un par de gemidos vulgares, sensaciones que Makoto apenas estaba conociendo, impulsos que jamás pensó despertar en manos de Sousuke.

—Y..Yo…—emitió ladeando la cabeza. Los orbes verdes estaban lagrimosos y la expresión apacible era seductora ante los ojos del moreno — quería ser bombero….—Sousuke volvió a reír y en su expresión hacia seducción, pasión, madurez. Negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba firme.

—Mentiroso…—dijo para pasar la yema de los dedos frías por la extensión de la desnuda columna de Makoto y bajar poco a poco el bóxer robándole un suspiro. El prenda con orcas estampadas terminó en el piso del departamento, las manos de Sousuke sobre la cama y sus labios rozaban la carne de la recién desnuda piel de Makoto, con delicia, con sutileza.

Unas leves marcas en los glúteos, los dedos presionándole aquellas zonas y uno de ellos previamente humedecido buscaba internarse entre aquellas partes.

—Levanta las caderas….—le pidió. Makoto solo se sintió más cohibido y hundió aún más, si era posible, el rostro en la almohada. Al final lo aceptó e hizo lo que Sousuke había pedido —Ahora me dirás lo que deseabas?...

Un dedo se internó robándole un respingo, suave e indulgente, suficiente para hacerle sentir, no muy fuerte para que no fuera doloroso. No era la primera vez que le recibía pero inclusive aun después de haber sido tomado en varios lugares y en diversas posiciones Sousuke era la clase de hombre que, bajo sus propias palabras, decía "El sexo es mejor cuando los dos lo disfrutan ¿No crees?" Entonces al escucharlo hablar así de descarado Makoto solo se ocultaba bajo las cobijas, Sousuke tenía razón. Siempre le dio la razón.

.

.

.

_—Yo iré por una soda ¿Quieres una, Rin? —preguntaba el pequeño dando un salto de la barda donde estaban._

_—Nah, hoy no tengo ganas…—dijo el pelirrojo estirando los brazos al cielo. Sousuke hizo una mueca y suspiró alzando los hombros mirando a los otros tres chicos._

_—¿Alguno viene? —Nagisa, quien era algo más tímido, se negó silencioso y Haruka ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de darle a entender sus pocas o nulas ganas de caminar a la máquina expendedora. Al final Makoto, en su nobleza, aceptó acompañar a Sousuke._

_—Yo voy contigo, Yamazaki-kun…—dijo caminando a lado del moreno alejándose del grupo. La máquina entregó una lata de soda y después otra que entregó al castaño — Yo …_

_—Yo invito…—dijo intentando actuar cool, demasiado para un niño pequeño. Makoto agradeció con una sonrisa suave y tomó un poco de la bebida mientras emprendían el regreso al grupo. _

_—Yamazaki-kun…—Sousuke se detuvo girando el cuerpo y alzando una ceja, entonces observó en la expresión de Makoto un dejo de ternura y vergüenza ante algo que planeaba decir._

_—¿Sucede algo?...—cuestionó. Entonces Makoto empezó a jugar con la lata en sus manos y movió los labios un par de veces.._

_—Yo…cuando crezca yo quiero ser…._

_._

_._

_._

Un quejido resonó en la habitación mientras Makoto apretaba las cobijas y sentía un poco del peso de Sousuke encima de él tras ser girado estrepitosamente pegando la espalda a las cobijas. Los besos del moreno le invadieron el cuello, la clavicula, las mejillas, la frente, los labios mientras se internaba en su interior, mientras el falo altivo de Sousuke acariciaba las paredes de Makoto de una manera única, haciéndolo grabar cada momento del acto. Sus orbes verdes miraron los del azabache y soltando las cobijas , posando sus manos en los hombros del otro.

—Ya…—hizo una pausa pequeña —ya lo recordé…

—¿En serio lo habías olvidado? —preguntó Sousuke y como castigo entró más profundo tocando un punto sensible en Makoto que conocía bien y que le arrancó un fuerte gemido tiñendole más las mejillas.

—Yama…ahí no…—se aferró de él con fuerza robándole una risa sonora a Sousuke. Este le acarició los cabellos y pegó su mejilla a la de Makoto.

—Entonces ¿Me dirás que querías ser de grande? —Makoto tembló ante la pregunta y hundió más su rostro en el hombro del chico —anda…quiero oírlo…

—Yo…yo quiero ser….

.

.

.

_—Yo quiero ser…el esposo de Yamazaki-kun —dijo temeroso aunque con tanta seguridad en su mirada como si fuera en serio. El moreno ladeó la cabeza haciendo un ruido como "¿AH?" que provocó que Makoto quisiera hundirse en su vergüenza y lloriquear en silencio._

_—Somos hombres, no puedes ser mi esposo —señaló haciendo que algo dentro de Makoto se desplomara ¿Eso significaba ser rechazado? ¿Tanto así dolía? —En todo caso puedes ser mi esposa y eso está bien._

_—¿Eh? Pe…pero soy un niño —dijo Makoto con las mejillas rojas como tomates._

_—Bueno, yo también ummh…—hizo mohín de pensar mientras se tallaba la sien como si fuera un adulto y suspiró — arreglemos esto con un piedra papel o tijeras._

_—Eh….bueno —dijo dejando de lado sus latas para competir. Apenas bastó un turno para que Makoto perdiera —…entonces seré la esposa._

_—Bien, lo serás…—hizo como si recogiera las latas más de ellas quitó las anillas* y se puso de pie ante la duda en la cara de Makoto. Sousuke tomó su mano y puso en su meñique, o al menos hasta donde entró, la misma anilla y lo mismo hizo con su dedo.—Listo, es una promesa ¿Ok?_

_Makoto se sonrojó nuevamente aunque ahora una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y alzando el meñique al igual que Sousuke asintió._

_._

_._

_._

—La esposa…—no pudo terminar la frase por que el azabache arremetió contra él robándole suspiros, gemidos, callando sus labios con besos y tocando varias veces ese punto que estremecía más a Makoto.

Lo sujetaba de las piernas, le acariciaba el cuerpo y le besaba hasta donde podía mientras entraba y salía con fuerza, mientras suaves perlas de sudor le humedecían la piel. Se aferró con sus piernas por la cintura y gimió sobre sus labios una última vez al sentir como Sousuke terminaba en su interior, al regar su semilla entre ambos mientras respiraba agitado, complacido, feliz. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y Sousuke notó al verlo ahí la cadena que tenía amarrada la anilla y colgaba del cuello de Makoto al igual que de su propio cuello colgaba una anilla igual. Se separó de él saliendo de su interior

Lo rodeó con los brazos besándole la frente bajo ese cabello castaño con los dedos palpó el collar de Makoto robándole una sonrisa. Makoto clavó sus orbes verdes en los azules profundos del otro y con los dedos acarició los labios de Sousuke viendo, en ese momento el anillo que descanzaba sobre su dedo al igual que el que estaba en el dedo de Sousuke.

—Hice realidad mi sueño de niño…—un nuevo abrazo, uno con todo el amor del mundo.

—Lo hiciste… y el mío también…—susurró Sousuke mientras, tras la foto de aquella boda, reposaba la foto de cuando niños ellos jugaban con sus amigos en aquellas calles soñando con ser adultos.

* * *

><p><em>*Anilla : Es la cosa metálica que tienen las latas y sirve para abrirse, se que tenían otro nombre. <em>


End file.
